Taken Care Of
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Rose turns to her previous daycare teacher after the loss of her fiance, and meets Trisha's two sons again. *Multi-chaptered continuation of a oneshot from my story, Pick A Number.
1. Chapter 1

Trisha had always been good with kids, which might have played a part in getting her job as a daycare teacher.

She viewed her classroom full of children as her own, and no matter how old they are they were still her's.

She was startled when she answered the door of her home to a woman that was in her twenties.

Rose Thomas was trying to stifle her sniffles.

Rose had had a tough childhood with having never known her biological parents, and having moved from home to home very frequently when Amestris seemed to decide that none of her adoptive parents were good enough to raise her.

She had when she was younger found stability in the school system, and Trisha's family.

When Rose had gotten older, she had found comfort in the two Elric boys that were Trisha's biological children.

Now Rose though went to the only place that she felt that she would be comforted, Trisha Elric's home.

Both of the Elric children had to be away at college now, and Trisha was amazing at providing comfort to any human being.

"What's wrong?" Trisha asked at the sight of Rose's tears, and she led the younger woman in to her home.

Pictures were hung up of Trisha's family, both before and after her husband had left her.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Rose." Rose confessed nervously after she had sat down on the couch at Trisha's request.

"You must be Ed and Al's good friend, Rose Thomas, then." Trisha is a kind lady; she had just let a perfect stranger in to her home.

"Yeah, but you had me at the daycare when Ed was still in it." Rose admitted; her face turned red at the memory, because when she was in the daycare, she had had a crush on Edward.

"I remember now. You used to play with Ed and Al all the time." Trisha seemed delighted at the memory.

Rose nodded.

"I fell in love at college with a wonderful man, and we were in engaged," Rose started to try to explain her sudden appearance.

"He didn't leave you, did he?" Trisha asked; she looked ready to severely hurt him, if he had.

"No, nothing like that. He died recently. He had been walking home to the male dorms, when a car had hit him." Rose sobbed.

Trisha wrapped her arms around Rose to offer the younger woman comfort; Rose leaned against the motherly comfort of the embrace.

Rose went on, "I'm pregnant with his baby, and I miss him so much."

"It will all get better." Trisha soothed the young woman that was now clinging to her.

"I sure hope so. I don't know how I will support myself and my baby." Rose admitted.

"I can babysit your baby while you go to college." Trisha reassured the young woman that she had let in to her home.

"I can't possibly afford college, and my baby." Rose cried.

"I'll pay for it. You don't have to worry about it." Trisha told her.

It reassured Rose, but she knew that despite that it wouldn't be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose walked home from college, and was stunned to find the Elric Brothers outside of Trisha's home.

'They must be visiting from college,' Rose reasoned to herself.

She smiled at the sight of them all grown up, and was that Al?

He had certainly gotten taller, and his hair was cut short and neat.

In middle school and high school, he had let it grow as long as his brother's.

Now though, Ed was once again the sibling with the longest hair.

"Rose." Al seemed excited to have seen her, and it brought a delighted smile to Rose's face to see that.

"Hello Al." Rose greeted him as she stepped closer to him.

"Hey Rose." Edward greeted, but he looked sort of distracted.

Rose noted that he held Winry Rockbell's hand as he helped her out of the van that they had obviously arrived in.

Winry smiled warmly at Rose, and that seemed to count as her greeting.

"Hi Ed." Rose called out to the man that happened to be her age as well.

Rose smiled at Winry; they had never really been friends, but they did know eachother back in school.

Alphonse Elric walked up to Rose to properly greet her, and Rose noted that sweet, little Alphonse hadn't changed in that regard.

He had hit a growth spurt though, and cut his hair.

She smiled at him as he came closer, and she began to wonder how cut Al had turned in to the man that was standing in front of her.

Al whispered, "Winry is pregnant, and Ed has to tell Mom."

Rose giggled at the secretive way that Al had said it.

"I am too." Rose confessed to the youngest Elric sibling.

"Ed didn't touch you, did he?" Al wondered, and somehow he made it sound like a threat.

"No, it's someone else's kid." Rose admitted.

"Where is he?" Al asked her; he seemed sad for some reason or another.

"He died." She nearly cried as she admitted that,

"I am so sorry." The man in front of her seemed just as sad as she was, which made her smile.

"Thank you. How long are you staying in town? I am living with Trisha." Rose quickly changed the conversation, so that they were on a much cheerier topic.

"Anyone would be concerned. We are only staying for a few weeks." Al didn't seem all that surprised at what Rose had told him about where she was currently staying.

Rose suddenly remembered Edward Elric's presence at the "We" that Al had said; she was startled by the fact that she had forgotten her old crush's existence while she had talked to his younger brother.

She wondered what had happened with Al when she had been gone; he surely had a girl friend, or maybe an admirer.

Rose knew that no guy would wait while she recovered from the loss of her fiance.

She smiled at Al, and knew that despite all of that that she and Al could be good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was surprised at how fast time seemed to fly; she was really busy with college work, and her job.

Before she knew it, Al had to leave to go back to the college that he was studying at; Ed and Winry were engaged all of a sudden, so they ended up staying at Trisha's house for the time being.

Rose realized that Al's departure for college meant that he wouldn't be around to distract her from over-working herself.

When he had lived there with her, he always made sure to take her out for smoothies, or some other healthy option for her to eat.

He was also often distracting her with vocal games, and interesting conversations.

Al also made sure that Rose didn't stay up all night studying.

He seemed to care deeply about the baby as well.

Rose would miss her best friend when he left again.

"Take care. Make sure that you get enough rest for you and the baby." Al told her.

It was kind of cute and sweet.

"I will. Will you call?" Rose held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Yes, I will." Al smiled at her; it wasn't the first time that she had noticed how cute he was, and it probably wouldn't be the last either.

Rose hugged him.

She couldn't imagine anyone not loving Al on sight; he easily wormed his way in to her heart, and probably everyone else's too.

"'Bye." Rose sighed as she pulled back away from Al; she would miss him.

"'Bye." He repeated, and he seemed to be debating on something before he shook his head of those thoughts.

He slowly turned away, and finished walking away from her.

She hoped that he would visit soon after all he was her best friend.

It was painful to know that it would probably be awhile before she saw Al again.

Rose shook her head to chase away any of those silly thoughts; Al would be back home again soon, and then he would stay to continue making Rose's life brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose did not notice when it had first happened, but she had fallen for Alphonse Elric.

She noticed now as he played with her son, and wondered how he felt.

He was an angel towards them, and he like his mother was kind hearted towards everyone.

She smiled softly as Al played with her son.

He would make an amazing father one day.

Alphonse picked up the young boy, and came towards Rose.

She took her son in to her arms, and reached forward to peck Al on the cheek as a thanks for everything that he had done for her.

Al blushed, and whispered, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Rose smiled at Alphonse's question, and she took his hand before she answered him.

"I would love to." She was surprised when she felt a pair of lips greet her own.

She kissed back the childhood friend that she had slowly fallen for.

* * *

Rose nudged her hair that had fallen out of the bun behind her ear as she waited to be escorted down the aisle by Al's father, and some close friends of her own.

She beamed when she and Alphonse had finished their vows, and she thrilled at the feel of soft and warm lips meeting her own.

* * *

She watched her children play with their father, and was startled out of her thoughts by a small hand grabbing on to her own.

"Mommy, can I touch your tummy?" Her daughter asked her.

"Of course." Rose smiled when she felt her daughter's small hand touch her stomach.

Time healed all wounds, didn't it?


End file.
